


Please

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: "Why did you leave me, Rey?""Why are you so stubborn, Ben?""I'm sorry I'm like this.""I'm sorry too.""I miss you already.""Come home...""You know I can't."
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what if during TLJ there was some behind the scenes stuff, with Rey and Kylo in a physical relationship. It didn't mean anything, OK, maybe it did. But there was physical stuff going on between them earlier in this fic. Ok, everyone got it? Just physical stuff, no emotional connection at all. They ignore what they do for their sake. It just is a relief for them. Pure physical. Also, I got this prompt from Tumbler.

Rey and I were in the shower. It wasn't unusual, we'd had sex in the shower before.

We just weren't having sex this time. 

It was a fact I didn't want to except. 

I was scrubbing shampoo into her scalp, not saying anything. She was quiet, too. Eventually, I pulled my hands away and she started to wash the shampoo out. I just looked at her. It was too quiet. Even for me. 

I needed her near me. 

I pulled her against me, not caring what she thought. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face into my chest. I stroked her hair gently.

"Why did you leave me, Rey?"

"Why are you so stubborn, Ben?"

"I'm sorry I'm like this."

"I'm sorry too."

"I miss you already."

"Come home..."

"You know I can't."

"That's what you keep telling yourself. You could come home, and we'd all be happy to have you back. You wouldn't even have to fight. You could just come with us, with me..."

"Rey..."

"I'm not playing with you, Ben. You could come with me, and not fight. Just simply be there. I'd be there with you most of the time. I'd have to leave now and then, but I can find a way around it. I'd do it for you."

"I can't just back out of this war." 

"You'd simply just disappear. It happens to so many other people. They'd think you'd been killed. Kidnapped. You're the Supreme Leader, of course some are bound to want you dead. My friends wouldn't tell a soul. You'd just be gone."

I searched for words, but I couldn't find them. I wanted to so badly. I can't though.

_Can I? Why am I even staying. Because I've thrown everything else away for this. For what? An empty throne. I could of had it all. But I threw it away. Like garbage. They don't want you back. But here Rey is, telling you they do._

"Fine."

She looked up at me excitedly.

"Wait, you just agreed with me?" 

"I said fine. If I don't like it at all, I'll just say I was kidnapped when I go back. I could be of some use, I guess."

"I'll be there in a few hours. We had a TIE-fighter stored away somewhere, I'll take that and you can come and we'll leave."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I never would kid about something like this."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him, and then she was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost ended it with Rey disappearing and Kylo crying. Whew, you dodged a bullet, if you like happy endings. Also, for my frequent readers, I'm going to stop adding new stories constantly. So sorry! Also, if you want to read some REALLY good one shots, go and find Ghost's Reylo Storybook by ssalemghostss. One of the absolute best things I've ever read. As you know, I love you guys all so much.


End file.
